Dragonball Shinzo crossover
by YamixYugi4ever
Summary: Goku and the other Saiyans that are left are at a place called Enterra. But unknowing to them a major evil is taking place on Earth. But if I tell you anymore then there will be no point in you reading the story. Now is there? If you want to find out what
1. Chapter 1: Journey to Enterra

**DRAGONBALL/ SHINZO CROSSOVER**

**I do not own Dragonball or the characters in it. i am just a fan. andI don't like be accused of theft nor does my sister.**

**DRAGONBALL/SHINZO CROSSOVER**

**CHPATER 1:JOURNY TO ENTERRA **

**ZETHEROS- GOKU'S TWIN BROTHER**

**VEGETA- FRIEND/RIVALOF GOKU'S, FATHER OF TRUNKS AND BULLA**

**GOKU- GOHAN AND GOTEN FATHER,THRID SON OF BARDOCK**

**RADITZ-BARDOCK'S FIRST SON/GOKU'S OLDER BROTHER**

**VEGETA SR.- VEGETA'S FATHER**

**BARDOCK- GOKU, RADITZ,ANDZETHEROS'S FATHER**

**KAKAROT- GOKU'S SAIYAN NAME**

**SAKURA- TRUNKS' DUAGHTER/ SECOND OLDEST**

**TRUNKS- VEGETA AND BULMA'S OLDEST SON**

**PAN- GOKU'S GRANDAUGHTER/ GOHAN'S DAUGHTER**

**GOTEN- GOKU AND CHI-CHI'S SECOND SON**

**GOHAN- GOKU AND CHI-CHI'S OLDEST **

**RIKO- BULLA'S SON FROM THE FUTURE**

**SASUKE- TRUNKS'YOUNGEST SON**

**VEGETA JR.- VEGETA AND BULMA'S GREATGREAT GRANDSON FROM THE FUTURE**

**GOKU JR.- GOKU AND CHI-CHI'S GREAT GREAT GRANDSON FROM THE FUTURE.**

BULLA- VEGETA AND BULMA'S DAUGHTER

**SACHIKO(33) - TRUNKS' OLDEST DAUGHTER AND OLDEST FROM THE FUTURE**

**SACHIKO(17)- TRUNKS' OLDEST DAUGHTER AND OLDEST IN THE PAST.**

**CHIKA- AN OLD DEMON FRIEND OF GOKU'S TURNED EVILFROM A SPELL**

**CHIKRA-OLDER SISTER TO CHIKO, OLD DEMON FRIEND OF GOKU'S AND TURNEDEVIL FROM A SPELL.**

* * *

**(THE OPENING IS WITH GOKU AND THE OTHER SAIYANS ARGUING)**

**ZETHEROS- Are you insane Vegeta?**

**VEGETA- No I'm not**

**GOKU- I agree with Vegeta.**

**RADITZ- Kakarot you are insane!**

**GOKU-No guys listen. Vegeta's right we don't have the strength here to destroy Cooler, Frieza, or their dad. Not right now.But we do have the power.**

**VEGETA- What do you mean Kakarot?**

**GOKU- I mean Gohan and the others. They're all Super Saiyans and Trunks, Goten, and Pan can usetheir Elemental Powers as well as Gohan, Goku and Vegeta Jr. not to mention Bulla. And the two kids can fuse as well as me and you and Trunks and Goten.**

**VEGETA- Your right.**

**RADTIZ- Wha-**

**VEGETA- No listen. Trunks adn Bulla are my kids. They both can go Super Sayian, and not only that but Trunks has a son and two daughters, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sachiko. And not to mention Trunks' oldest daughter from the future is here. Not only that but Bulla's son from the future, Riko.**

**ZETHEROS- What? We didn't know that!**

**VEGETA- You boys are worrying over nothing**

**VEGETA- Huh? Oh hello Father**

**VEGETA- Hello Vegeta. Kakarot.**

**RADITZ-So what do you mean Vegeta?**

**ZETHEROS- Yeah what do you mean we're worrying over nothing?**

**BARDOCK- Just what he said. Look guys me and Vegeta have seen Kakarot's and Vegeta's kids fight and they are just as strong as their fathers.**

**RADITZ- No way**

**BARDOCK- Yes way. (HE TURNS TO GOKU) So Kakarot where are your sons?**

**GOKU- I didn't bring them nor did I with Pan.**

**VEGETA- Vegeta where's your son and daughter?**

**VEGETA- Same place as Kakarot's.**

**BARDOCK- So are you going to get them?**

**GOKU- Yeah in a bit.**

**(MEANWHILE IN WEST CITY)**

**SAKURA- Hey Father where's grandfather?**

**TRUNKS- I don't know**

**PAN- hey Trunks you don't think him and grandpa are **

**TRUNKS- I don't know**

**GOTEN- Trunks. Pan. Not here**

**GOHAN- Goten's right. The kids don't know about Dad and Vegeta**

**TRUNKS-Hey guys where's Bulla?**

**PAN-Who knows?**

**RIKO-knowing my mom she's waiting for grandfather to come back.**

**SASUKE-Father! Grandpa's back with Goku.**

**TRUNKS-What?**

**(EVERYONE GOES OUT TO SEE VEGETA AND GOKU)**

**GOKU-hey guys!**

**GOHAN-hey Dad.**

**VEGETA-Ready to goyou guys?**

**GOHAN, GOTEN, TRUNKS, PAN, AND BULLA-Yeah**

**SAKURA-Go where?**

**TRUNKS-Don't worry about it Sakura. Just go get your brother and sister.**

**SAKURA-Okay**

**VEGETA JR.-Sakura what's going on?**

**SAKURA-I have no clue.**

**TRUNKS-Hey guys! Lets go!**

**GOKU JR.-What's going on Trunks?**

**TRUNKS- Don't ask. Let's just go.**

**VEGETA- (FROM OUTSIDE) Trunksget your mother as well.**

**TRUNKS-Okay!**

**SAKURA-Wait where's Sachiko?**

**RIKO-Sachiko went to fill the Elders about our problem.**

**SAKURA- I mean my older sister. The one in this time line Riko**

**RIKO- Oh Sorry. I don't know where she is.**

**TRUNKS-Don't worry she went ahead of os and Orbed to Enterra**

**SAKURA- Oh**

**VEGETA-(COMING IN) Trunks. Guys. Lets go. You know how they are up there.**

**GOKU-(FROM OUTSIDE)Guys we got to go! The portal between here and Enterrra is closing**

**TRUNKS-Oh man. Lets go.**

**RIKO- Can't we Orb?**

**TRUNKS-Not somewhere that far. **

**RIKO-But then how did Sachiko?**

**VEGETA- Sahciko was with the Elders. so was the one from your time. When you're up there you can go anywhere no matter how far it is.**

**GOKU-(FROM OUTSIDE)Guys Lets go!**

**VEGETA-Come on! I'll explain later.**

**RIKO-Okay**

**(VEGETA AND THE OTHERS RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE AND OUTSIDE. BY THE TIME THEY GOT OUT EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR GOKU HAD GONE)**

**VEGETA-Kakarot what are you still doing here?**

**GOKU-I've been triyng to keep the portal open, but it's draining my power**

**TRUNKS-Alright Lets go.**

**(TRUNKS, VEGETA JR., SAKURA, SASUKE, GOKU JR. AND RIKO ALL GO THROUGH THE PORTAL, AND GET THROUGH OKAY.)**

**GOHAN- Are you guys alright?**

**TRUNKS- Yeah**

**BULLA- Where's Father?**

**TRUNKS- What he didn't come through with us?**

**BULLA- No**

**(BACK AT WEST CITY)**

**GOKU- Vegeta just go!**

**VEGETA- No Kakarot. you're almost oit of power. you go.**

**GOKU- don't worry I can Orb there. But I have charges I need to take care of. So please just go.**

**VEGETA-Alright fine. Just be careful.**

**GOKU- I will. now go.**

**(VEGETA JUMPS THROUGHT THE PORTAL)**

**TRUNKS- Father are you alright?**

**VEGETA- Yeah**

**GOHAN- Where's dad?**

**VEGETA- He had some charges he had to take care of.**

**GOHAN- Alright**

**PAN- So he's still on Earth?**

**VEGETA- Yes**

**(BACK ON EARTH)**

**GOKU- You won't get away with this Chika. You or Chikra**

**CHIKA- We already have, Goku**

**CHIKRA- That's right and now that you're tied up you can't do anything about it. **

**GOKU- We'll see about that you fakes.**

**CHIKA-Yes we will. We sure will.**

**(Chikra and Chika laugh evily)**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Threat

**disclaimer: i don't own DRAGONBALL, SHINZO,CHARMED, or INUYASHA. And i don't own any characters in my story either so please don't accuse me of theft because i don't like it and nither does my sister**

**DRAGONBALL/ SHINZO CROSSOVER  
****CHAPTER 2: A NEW THREAT**

**KOGA- A DEMON THAT ONCE LOVED KAGOME**

**LEO- GOKU AND VEGETA'S MENTOR**

**SESSHOMARU- INUYASHA'S HALF BROTHER.**

**SESSAMARA- INUYASHA'S TWIN SISTER WHO IS CONNECTED TO INUYASHA AND KNOWS WHAT HEIS DOING AT THE TIME**

**INUYASHA- HALF- DEMON/ FRIEND OF GOKU'S/ SESSAMARU'S TWIN BROTHER WHO IS CONNECTED TO SESSAMARA AND KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING AT THE TIME.**

**KAGOME- WIFE TO INUYASHA/ MOTHER OF YASHA AND KIKYO**

**MIRKO- FRIEND OF INUYASHA/ HUSBAND TO SANGO **

**MINROKU- SON OF MIROKU AND SANGO **

**SANGO- SONGA'S MOTHER/ WIFE OF MIROKU **

**SONGA- SANGO'S DAUGHTER**

**KILALA- SANGO'S TWIN TAILED CAT DEMON**

**KIRARA- SONGA'S TWIN TAILED CAT DEMON**

**ELDERS- PEOPLE WHO ARE IN CHARGE OF WHITELIGHTERS**

* * *

**SUMMARY: GOKU AND THE OTHER SAIYANS WAS ON ENTERRA. THEY WERE ARGUING TO SEE IF THEY SHOULD FIGHT FRIEZA AND HIS FATHER AND BROTHER WHO ESCAPED FROM HFIL (HOME FOR INFINTE LOSERS). AFTER THE FATHERS GOT SICK OF HEARING THEIR SONS BICKER THEY SAID THAT GOKU AND VEGETA'S SONS AND DAUGHTER WERE AS STRONG AS THEIR FATHERS AND THAT PAN WAS AS STRONG AS GOHAN. AFTER BARDOCK AND VEGETA SAID THAT THEY ASKED WHEN GOKU AND VEGETA WAS GOING TO GET THEY'RE FAMILY ADN THEY SAID IN A BIT. WHEN THEY GOT THERE TRUNKS AND THE OTHERS WAS READY TO GO. THEY ALL LEFT BUT GOKU WHO HAD SOME CHARGES HE HAD TO TAKE CARE OF. BUT FOR SOME REASON HE HASN'T CAMEBACK TO ENTERRA YET**. 

VEGETA- 'Huh I wonder where Kakarot is. He should have been here by now.'

PAN- Hey Vegeta. Do you know where Grandpa is. Usually his Charges don't take this long.

VEGETA- I know. I'm getting worried.

PAN- You're worried? About Grandpa?

VEGETA- Very funny. Tell Trunks and the others I am going to see the Elders. Something doesn't fell right.

PAN- Aright

(She leaves and Vegeta goesOrbs to the Elders)

VEGETA- Look you don't understand. Kakarot and i made a promise that we would lookout for each other when we became Whitelighters. And I intend on keeping that promise.

(He leaves)

ELDER- Leo?

LEO- Yes?

ELDER- Follow him.

LEO- Okay.

(Back on Enterra)

PAN- Vegeta's back.

BARDOCK- Well are they going to help?

VEGETA- No they're not.

RADITZ- What are they too good to help Saiyans?

VEGETA- Probably.

TRUNKS- Father!

VEGETA- Trunks! what is it?

TRUNKS- Pan just had a Premeniton.

VEGETA- Did it show her where Kakarot was?

TRUNKS- She don't know where exactly, but she knows the area.

VEGETA- Where is it?

TRUNKS- I don't know. She won't tell me.

VEGETA- Okay lets go.

(They go over to Pan who was still pretty shaken up from the premention.)

TRUNKS- Pan are you okay?

PAN- No my head still hurts.

VEGETA- Can you tell us where it was?

PAN- I can tell you that. That is if you guys remember Inuyasha and his friends.

VEGETA- I do

TRUNKS- So do I

PAN- Well Grandpa's in the Forest of No Return.

KING VEGETA- The Forest of No Return?

VEGETA- the Forest of No Return is a forest where Inuyasha faced Hyoga's son,Menomaru.

KING VEGETA- Okay.

TRUNKS- Are you going there Father?

VEGETA- Yes. I have to. I know I've never told you this but when me and Kakarot were teenagers we had made a promise to take care of one another and I'm going to kepp my end.

TRUNKS- Yes we know how long you've been friend. But if we to the Forest we're going to need Inuyasha'a help.

PAN- And we're defentlly going to need Myoga's help.

GOHAN-Pan you know how Myoga is. At the first sign of trouble he runs away.

VEGETA- Being a coward.

PAN- Well can you blame him? he's a Flea- Demon. And they aren't know for their courage.

GOHAN- You got a point.

VEGETA- Well lets go find Inuyasha.

BARDOCK- How are you guys going to find him.

KING VEGETA- Yeah he's a demon and you can't locate demons.

VEGETA- That's true but you guys are forgetting Trunks and the others are Whitelighters as well.

TRUNKS- That's right and Inuyahsa is one of my Charges.

PAN- And Sango and Kohaku are some of mine.

GOTEN- Kagome is one of mine as well.

BULLA- And Miroku...

KING VEGETA- Let me geuss. He's one of yours.

BULLA- Yeah.

BARDOCK- So you got them as your Charges. How are you going to find them?

PAN- Whitelighters can sense their Charges meaning we can find Inuyahsha and the others.

GOHAN- Yeah

(They searched for Inuyasha and the others. Goten and Trunks found Inuyasha and Kagome at the lake. Bulla finds Miroku at his Father's grave. But pan couldn't find Sangoor Kohaku.)

GOTEN- Got em'

TRUNKS- Me too

(They look at Bulla and Pan.)

BULLA- There he is.

TRUNKS- What about you Pan?

PAN-I can't find Sango. I'm trying to find Kohaku. Maybe she's with him.

TRUNKS- Well I'm going to fill in Inuyasha.

GOTEN- Yeah I'll fill Kagome in as well

(They leave)

VEGETA- What about you Bulla?

BULLA- He's at his fathers grave. I'll fill him in when he leaves.

VEGETA- Okay

(Down on Earth)

INUYASHA- So your saying Goku'son the Forest of No Return?

TRUNKS- That's whatPan said she saw in her Premention.

KAGOME- OKay do you guys know where Sango, Kohaku, or Miroku is?

TRUNKS- Bulla knows where Mikroku is but Pan can't find Sango or Kohaku.

INUYASHA- Okay tell her to try looking around Sango's village. Her and Kohaku should be there.

TRUNKS- Okay we'll tell her.

INUYASHA- We're going to head to the Forest we'll see you there.

TRUNKS- Okay

INUYASHA- We might get an old friend of ours as well.

GOTEN- Alright see you later guys.

KAGOME-Inuyasha are you going to get Sesshomaru?

TRUNKS-Huh? Who's Sesshomaru Kagome?

INUYASHA- Sesshomaru is my older half brother and no Kagome I'm not. you know how he is about that forest.

KAGOME- Oh right. Well what about Koga?

INUYASHA- Okay lets go get him.

(They leave as Trunks and Goten go back to Enterra)

VEGETA- Well?

TRUNKS- They are going to help. They're going to meet us outside the forest. Along with Koga.

VEGETA- Great.

TRUNKS- Pan we tols Inuyasha that you couldn't find Sango or Kohaku.

PAN- What did he say?

TRUNKS- He said to look at their village. He said Her and Kohaku should be there.

PAN- Right. But I don't understand. I looked there and I didn't sense her or Kohaku

TRUNKS- Well why don't you look again?

PAN- Okay.

(On Earth Sango and Kohaku was at their Village. Sango was trying to comfort Kohaku since he got his memories back and he remembered that he killed all their people)

SANGO- Kohaku are you okay? Do you want to leave now?

KOHAKU- No I'm fine.

SANGO- Well I'm going back to the- (Kilala rears up)

KOHAKU- Sister? What is it?

SANGO- I don't know. It seems Kilala senses a demon.

(A hord of demons show up.)

SANGO- Huh? Kohaku get my Hiraikotsu.

KOHAKU- Right (he goes and get Sango's weapon) Here Sango, catch! (he throwsit to her and she catches it. by this time both herand Kohaku have their demon hunting clothes on)

SANGO- Kohaku! lookout behind you!

KOHAKU- Huh? Whoa! ( he dodges every blast aimed at him.)

SANGO- 'Wow it looks like Kohaku learned alot from Kagura'

(While they were fighting Pan finally locates them)

PAN- Got em'. Iuyasha was right. they're at their village but they're in a battle with a hord of demons and they are being overwhelmed.

TRUNKS- Well lets go help them.

GOHAN, GOTEN, PAN- Right.

BULLA- But Miroku hasn't left his fathers' grave yet and he needs to know about Goku.

TRUNKS- Bulla we don't have time to wait. Go fill him in then meet us at Sango's village.

BULLA- Alright.

VEGETA- Trunks you go tell Inuyahsa, Koga, and Kagome about Sango's village.

(They all leave. Gohan,Goten, Pan, and Vegeta goes to help Sango and Kohaku. Trunks goes to Inuyasha and tells them about Sango. And Bulla goes to Miroku, MInroku and Songa.)

MiROKU- So Goku's in the Forest Of No Return, huh?

BULLA- Yeah

MIROKU- Does Sango and Kohaku know?

BULLA- Not yet. Pan is going to fill them in after they finish the demons over there.

MINROKU- Demons?

BULLA- Not the kind you two are used to.

MIROKU- What do you meanBulla?

BULLA- Don't ask.

MIROKU- Okay.

BULLA- So you guys going to help? We could really use your Wind Tunnels.

MIROKU- I'll go. Minroku?

MINROKU- Sure.

BULLA- Alright lets go help the others first.

MIROKU- Alright Minroku go get your sister.

MINROKU- Right (He Leaves)

BULLA- He has a sister?

MIROKU- Yeah she's about a year older than him.

BULLA- Oh.

MINROKU- Songa lets go. Get your Hiraikotsu and come on.

SONGA- What's going on Minroku?

MINROKU- Mom's being attacked at her village.

SONGA- What!

MINROKU- Come on!

SONGA- Alright! Kirara!

BULLA- Where are they?

MIROKU- There they are.

BULLA- What are they riding?

MIROKU- Their Cat-Demon.

BULLA- They have a cat Demon?

MIROKU- yeah

MINROKU- Dad Bulla do you guys need a ride?

BULLA- No I don't. I can Orb there.

MIROKU- You know the way there?

MINROKU- Well yeah she is our mom after all.

MIROKU- Oh Right. Bulla can you Orb me?

BULLA- Sure.

MIROKU- Okay lets go.

(They leave and they get there just as Inuyasha and The others get there)

KAGOME- Inuyasha Lookout! Behind you!

INUYASHA- Huh? IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!

GOTEN- Whoa!

( Back at the Forest Of No Return Chika and Chikra are watching the demons they sent to destroy Inuyasha and his friends being destroyed by some people they had never seen before.)

CHIKA- What is going on!

CHIRKA- Goku who are these people!

GOKU- I told you I'm not from here and i have friends from my home planet.

CHIKA- Well no matter. they will meet they're end soon enough.

GOKU- 'I doubt that Chika'

(Back at Sango's village)

SANGO- Thanks for the help guys.

GOTEN- No problem.

PAN- Yeah but now we need your help.

KOHAKU-Why

PAN- While me and the others was on Enterra I had a Premenition and it showed my grandfather in the Forest Of No Return.

SANGO- Why is he there?

PAN- I think he's captured.

MIROKU- Captured? How? Who?

PAN- We don't know who or how.

MIROKU- Well how do find him?

GOHAN- Don't worry Pan can sense him.

MIROKU- Is he one of her Charges?

GOHAN-No but he's the one who showed her how to use her powers

MIROKU- Oh.

(Pan looks for Goku while Chika an dChikra try to find more demons to send to distracted Inuyasha and the others. But pan finds hima dn Contacts him telepathicly with out Chika and Chikra knowing.)

PAN- 'Grandpa?'

GOKU- 'Pan? You learned how to control you telepathic connection already?'

PAN- 'Yeah. Where are you?

GOKU-'The Forest Of No Return'

PAN- 'Okay we'll be right there.'

GOKU- 'Alright but you guy becareful Pan. Tell the others. And get Inuyasha and the other demons we know.'

PAN- 'Alright'

GOHAN- Well? did you find him?

PAN- yes. He's in the Forest alright.

GOHAN- Pan find out who has him.

PAN- Right 'Grandpa?'

GOKU- 'Yes Pan?'

PAN- 'Who has you/'

GOKU- 'Chika and Chikra'

PAN- 'What!'

GOKU- 'It's not they're rela self'

PAN- 'You mean they're under a spell?'

GOKU- 'Yes. Trust me.'

PAN- 'Alright grandpa. I'll tell the others'

GOKU- 'Alright'

PAN- Mmm

GOHAN- What is it Pan?

PAN- Grandpa said thatthe ones who has him is Chika adn Chikra

INUYASHA- Chika and Chikra? I thought they were friends of his.

PAN- They are. Grandpa says they're under a spell.

KOHAKU- Maybe it's Noroku's doing. I mean thats how Naraku got a hold of me, isnt it?

SANGO- That's right. And Naraku and Noroku are brothers.

KOGA- No matter Goku has helped a lot of us. And now we have to help him. Inuyasha will you and Kagome stop fighting for once!

INUYASHA- Alright. Lets go!

ALL- Right.

(They all leave and go to the Forest. Meanwhile Sesshomaru adn Sessamaru was training together when Sessamarufelt something)

SESSAMARU- Huh? Whoa! Sesshomaru wait!

SESSHOMARU- What is it?

SESSAMARU-I felt something.

SESSHOMARU- Inuyasha?

SESSAMARU- I think so. I think he's going to the Forest of No Return.

SESSHOMARU- The Forest? Oh well he's on his own.p

SESSAMARU- Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's our brother and you romised you would ease up on hating him.

SESSHOMARU- I don't hate him. I just can't stand that forest.

SESSAMARU- Fine then stay here. I'm going to help him and his friends.

(she Leaves)

SESSHOMARU- Sessamaru.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
